


Put the Coffee Down

by Brynhildr



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, First Meetings, Oneshot, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynhildr/pseuds/Brynhildr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy really didn't want to get out of bed.</p><p>"Jarvis, J, J-man. Please tell me that wasn't Jane. Jane that I just put to bed 45 minutes ago. Jane who hasn't slept in two days because of Science!"</p><p>"It was indeed."</p><p> </p><p>Aka another Darcy/Tony Soulmate AU first meeting story that no one asked for but you're getting anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Coffee Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Here's a short little Soulmate meeting fic to start off your week. 
> 
> I'm in a bit of a rut with my cat!tony story so I thought writing a few drabbles would help... It didn't, but now I've got more short stories to edit. Sigh.

Darcy flopped into bed after ushering Jane into her pajamas and bed in the room across the hall. It had been a heck of a long day moving all of their equipment into Jane's new lab mostly by themselves.  
  
" _Jane_ ,  _You know we can hire people to help us, right?"_

_"Darcy, where is the data printer for the telescope? I can't find it?"_

_"It's right behind you, two boxes over, purple duct tape._ "  
  
It had taken a few tries to get Jane to forsake her deserted bases and isolated observatories for the big city.  
  
" _But the lights block out the stars. Why would I want to go there?"_

_" Thor, Jane. You could see Thor. And have a private jet bring you wherever you want to go to chase your rainbow bridges and wormholes."_

_"Oh, Thor will be there?"_  
  
But finally they had made it to the city, with the help of an extremely helpful Pepper Potts and an incredibly awesome artificial intelligence named JARVIS, but there was not an Avenger in sight.  
  
" _They are on a classified mission, Miss Lewis."_

 _"Very convenient for moving day, I tell you!"_  
  
But Darcy was just so damn tired from packing and moving (again!) and she had finally gotten her genius scientist to eat and sleep. She rolled over in the very soft bed that seemed to be eating her and groaned when she heard movement down the hall.  
  
"Jarvis, J, J-man. Please tell me that wasn't Jane. Jane that I just put to bed 45 minutes ago. Jane who hasn't slept in two days because of _Science_!"  
  
"It is indeed Dr Foster. She is headed to the common room kitchen." JARVIS replied and Darcy flew out of bed, thankful that she hadn't even taken her clothes off when she had collapsed onto it after eating a clif bar and brushing her teeth. The elevator ride seemed incredibly long until the doors opened and she hurried across the dark living room around the corner into the brightly lit kitchen.  
  
" **You, put the coffee down or I will cut off your lab privileges for the rest of the week, swear to Thor! Go to bed and think about his god-arms and go the fuck to sleep because I am too tired to deal with wormholes at 2:50 in the morning, which will happen if you drink that coffee**." She paused when she realized she was pointing her finger at a brunette man with bags under his eyes and a coffee cup clutched in his hands like his life depended on it. His mouth was hanging open and his eyes were so wide, Darcy thought they were trying to escape from his head.  
  
"Ooooooops. You're not Jane." She said as she looked around the room to see Thor showing Jane where the boxes of pop tarts were hidden in the top cabinet and a badly dressed curly haired man lying face down at the table in between a red headed woman in a black form fitting uniform and Captain America. There was Agent Sexy Arms from New Mexico over by the fridge with a quart of orange juice in his hand. Darcy turned back to the man in front of her.  
  
**"I will marry you if you let me drink this coffee."** The man said with wide, pleading eyes, then he smirked. " **But I'd rather think about you than Thor when I'm in bed, if that's OK**."  
  
"Oh my God," Jane said when she realized Tony had said Darcy's words. Tony shrugged off his sweat and dirt stained dress shirt and turned around. Darcy's words scrawled vertically down from his left shoulder blade to his hip in a neat print. Darcy smiled and reached out her hand to touch the words that pulsed blue when her fingers brushed them.  
  
"I would show you mine, but I'm not taking my shirt off in front of Captain America." She smirked when Steve choked on his coffee. "Got a more private place?" She asked taking his coffee out of his hands and walking over to the elevator. Tony chased after her.  
  
"JARVIS, penthouse! Wait, soulmate! Coffee!"  
  
The rest of the Avengers just watched as he skidded to a stop inside the elevator as the doors were closing.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
Everyone else in the room looked at Thor.  
  
 "Does the flavorful roasted bean drink have magical properties that solidify a marriage bond? Shall I bless their union?"  
  
"No!" Jane and Natasha yelled immediately. Bruce jerked awake at their exclamation.

"What did I miss?" 


End file.
